Black Eyes
by Lune-Fiction
Summary: Luna, 17 ans, a déjà perdu ses parents et sa grand-mère, quand sa tante, et tutrice, meurt dans un accident de voiture.Elle est alors renvoyée vivre chez elle, à la Push, avec le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie, sa tante Marian. Entre les secrets de famille que sa tante semble bien décidée à garder et les rêves étranges qu'elle fait chaque nuit, la vie de Luna bascule...
1. Réécriture

Bonsoir!

Je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite de ma fanfiction "Black eyes", j'ai donc décidé de la réécrire.

La trame principale de l'histoire sera plus ou moins la même, mais les personnages auront des caractéristiques différentes et certains événements viendront s'ajouter à l'histoire.

Le premier chapitre sera disponible dans le courant de la semaine :)

En espérant que cette nouvelle version vous plaise :)


	2. Chapitre 1: Retour aux sources

_Cela fait une heure que nous avons quitté Seattle._

 _Une heure à rouler sous la pluie alors que les villes défilent derrière la vitre et que les chansons se succèdent à la radio._

 _Ni le chauffeur ni moi n'avons prononcé le moindre mot, lui parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, et moi parce que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de parler._

 _On lui a expliqué ma situation, l'assistante sociale l'a pris à part un peu avant que nous ne partions…_

 _Je sais qu'il a pitié et qu'il est triste pour moi, en plus de sa gêne palpable._

 _C'est gentil de sa part, mais je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, j'ai juste besoin que ceux que j'aime reviennent, mais ça, c'est impossible._

 _Enfin, nous arrivons à Forks, la ville la plus proche de chez moi._

 _C'est une de ces petites villes un peu paumées, le genre de petites villes que l'on voit uniquement dans les téléfilms de Noël,...ou les films d'horreur._

 _Je reconnais beaucoup de rues pour les avoir parcourues en quittant l'école pour rejoindre l'hôpital et attendre maman._

 _Beaucoup de boutiques et restaurants que j'ai connu n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce, c'est étrange, mais c'est comme si je n'avais jamais quitté la ville, dans un sens c'est un peu rassurant._

 _A la sortie, j'aperçois un groupe de jeunes qui courent s'abriter sous un porche en riant._

 _De loin je ne les reconnais pas, mais il est très probable que j'ai été en cours avec eux, voir que nous ayons été amis...Mais c'est loin tout ça, 4 ans mine de rien, cela creuse un fossé énorme._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrête enfin devant chez moi, juste à la limite de la Push, la réserve indienne locale. J'ai toujours trouvé ces bois fascinants, bien que mes parents aient toujours refusé que je m'y aventure. Le chauffeur stoppe la voiture devant l'allée en terre battue menant au porche._

 _« Voilà mademoiselle. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Je descends, et pendant que le brave homme s'efforce de sortir mes deux grosses valises du coffre, je contemple la maison de mon enfance._

 _Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce, mais quand je la regarde, elle me semble morne et sans vie._

 _Je reste plantée là un moment, jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur tousse pour attirer mon attention, il a sortit mes valises du coffre et en tient une dans chaque main._

 _« Je vous les amène jusqu'au porche ? »_

 _Je le regarde mieux, il est fatigué et la pluie ne cesse de tomber (comme à peu près 80 % du temps dans cette région), il s'inquiète pour son retour._

 _« Non non, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, dépêchez vous de rentrer, vous avez 3 heures et demi de route et il est déjà 17 heure, si vous voulez être rentré à Seattle pour le dîner vous devriez vous dépêcher. »_

 _Il me regarde, perplexe :_

 _« Vous êtes sûre ? »_

 _« Sûre et certaine. »_

 _Je lui prends mes deux valises des mains... la vache, elles pèsent un poids de voleur ! Mais je fais semblant de rien, sinon il va insister pour m'aider._

 _« Bon, au revoir mademoiselle. »_

 _« Merci beaucoup et bon retour. »_

 _Il remonte dans son taxi et démarre. Je reste plantée là sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision._

 _Puis, je me tourne vers la maison._

 _Avec un soupire résigné, je prends ma première valise pour l'amener jusqu'au porche, avant de revenir chercher la deuxième, puis je sors ma clé avant d'hésiter._

 _Est-ce-que je dois frapper ou ouvrir la porte avec ma clé ?_

 _Parce que maintenant, ma tante vit là...Oh et puis zut, c'est chez moi !_

 _Je m'apprête à ouvrir avec ma clé, avant de réaliser que la porte est déjà déverrouillée._

 _J'entre, mes deux valises en main, dans le petit hall d'entrée et une vague de souvenirs m'assaille : Ma mère qui m'attendait après l'école, l'odeur de crêpes qui flottait dans toute la maison à la chandeleur, et de pain d'épice à Noël. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela. J'appelle ma tante :_

 _« Marian, tu es là ? »_

 _« Je suis au salon ! »_

 _J'hésite un instant devant la porte...je n'ai pas vu ma tante depuis 4 ans, la dernière fois, elle revenait d'un de ses nombreux voyages, à Paris je crois, elle n'est même pas venue à l'enterrement de mes parents...la revoir est ...étrange._

 _« Entres Luna. »_

 _Je sursaute, mais je me ressaisis vite et entre dans la pièce._

 _Marian est assise sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux._

 _La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était une trentenaire belle et dynamique, un vrai globe-trotteur que personne n'arrêtait. Elle faisait beaucoup de sport et prenait soin d'elle..._

 _Maintenant, elle est pâle comme un cadavre, ses longs cheveux dont elle prenait tellement soins autrefois sont attaché en chignon lâche et l'étincelle de vie a disparus dans ses yeux, aussi noirs que les miens._

 _Quand elle me voit entrer, elle me regarde comme si j'étais un fantôme._

 _« Mon dieu, Sarah... » murmure t-elle._

 _Je m'éclaircis la gorge :_

 _« Bonjour Marian. »_

 _Elle semble se reprendre et m'adresse un faible sourire :_

 _« Bonjour Luna...je suis contente de te voir, ça fait longtemps. »_

 _« Oui...4 ans... »_

 _« C'est fou ce que tu as grandis...tu ressembles à ta maman, aussi jolie qu'elle. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Un silence gênant s'installe et je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant quelque chose à dire._

 _« Je...je crois que je vais monter mes affaires dans ma chambre. »_

 _Traduction : je veux quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible._

 _« Tu veux un coup de main pour t'installer ? »_

 _« Non merci, je vais me débrouiller. »_

 _« Bien, j'ai changé les draps de ton lit, j'espère que ça ira... »_

 _« Oui, très bien j'en suis sûre. »_

 _Je sors du salon et récupère ma première valise dans le hall._

 _Je mets 5 bonnes minutes à la monter au premier, avant de redescendre chercher la deuxième._

 _C'est toute essoufflée que j'arrive à l'étage, où je dois encore traîner mes bagages jusqu'à ma chambre, qui est tout au bout du couloir…_

 _Je m'arrête un bref instant devant la chambre de mes parents...j'ai l'impression que ma mère va en sortir, comme si de rien n'était, pour m'embrasser et me demander comment s'est passé ma journée d'école…_

 _Je secoue la tête, encore une fois, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela._

 _Je finis bon gré mal gré par amener mes valises dans ma chambre._

 _Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce, le même papier peint gris foncé et les meubles en bois clair._

 _Pour mes 13 ans, j'avais demandé à mon père de la redécorer, le papier peint violet à fleur ne me convenait plus vraiment._

 _Dire que j'y ai à peine dormi quelques mois avant que...eh bien...avant d'être obligée de la quitter._

 _Je commence à défaire mes valises pour ranger toutes mes affaires._

 _Au bout de deux heures, mes vêtements sont pendus, mes livres rangés soigneusement dans la bibliothèque et mon ordi a trouvé sa place sur le bureau...ma chambre est nickel._

 _Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, Je fixe le plafond, et les larmes que j'ai retenu jusqu'à présent me submergent._


	3. Chapitre 2: De mieux en mieux

_C'est le même rêve depuis des mois…_

 _Je suis seule dans une forêt, je marche au milieu des arbres, puis d'un coup, je sens une menace et je me mets brusquement à courir, et pendant ma course, je sens chaque muscle de mon corps se tendre, ma vision se brouille un bref instant…et quand elle redevient nette, je peux sentir l'herbe sous mes pattes couvertes de fourrure couleur sable, mon museau sent des odeurs inconnues jusqu'ici et un instinct animal me pousse à poursuivre une menace, invisible mais bien réelle._

 _Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque la pluie commence à tomber violemment sur le toit._

 _Un peu déboussolée, je jette un œil autours de moi…_

 _Je suis allongée toute habillée sur mon lit, recouverte d'une couverture à carreau que je ne connais pas... Dehors, le soleil vient de se lever et le ciel est un mélange bizarre mais très joli de nuages gris et oranges._

 _Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon portable, qui, par miracle, n'est pas déchargé._

 _6 heure du matin._

 _Je me passe les mains sur les yeux. J'ai dormis 10 bonnes heures...j'ai sauté le dîner, d'ailleurs les gargouillis de mon ventre sont là pour me le rappeler._

 _Je me glisse hors du lit et étire mes muscles douloureux._

 _En bas, Marian s'agite déjà dans la cuisine, je peux entendre le bruit des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent et celui de la hotte en marche._

 _Je ne la savais pas aussi matinale…_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais la rejoindre, il faut qu'on parle de mon entrée au lycée et tout le reste…_

 _Je prends vite fait un jean, un t-shirt et un gilet dans mon armoire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je laisse l'eau chaude de la douche enlever les dernières traces de mes larmes, avant de m'habiller et de rejoindre Marian._

 _Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, elle est occupée à préparer des œufs sur le plat, en peignoir gris sombre, les cheveux en bataille et la mine renfrognée._

 _« Bonjour Marian. »_

 _« Bonjour Luna. »_

 _Elle m'adresse son sourire le plus convaincant, mais je peux sentir sa gêne._

 _« Bien dormi ? » demande t-elle en faisant glisser un œuf dans une assiette avant de me la tendre._

 _« Oui, merci pour la couverture. »_

 _« Oh de rien... »_

 _Je prends une bouchée d'oeuf sur le plat que je manque de recracher aussitôt...la vache ! Elle a renversé la salière dessus ?! Et l'oeuf est à moitié brûlé en dessous…_

 _Je prend une grande gorgée de lait pour faire passer le goût. Je ne sais pas comment Marian a put vivre 4 années entière en cuisinant comme cela, il est temps que je prenne la relève._

 _« Hum Marian ? »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« J'aime bien cuisiner, alors si tu veux je peux me charger des repas...si ça peut t'aider. »_

 _Elle fixe piteusement son assiette :_

 _« Si tu veux, je suis nulle en cuisine, et pour tenir une maison en général. »_

 _Elle détourne le regard, honteuse et j'ai un pincement au coeur. Je sais qu'on a jamais été très proches toutes les deux, mais la voir comme ça me fend le coeur._

 _Je pose ma main sur la sienne et je peux ressentir sa peine._

 _« Tu sais, vu que tante Holly travaillait beaucoup, j'ai appris à tenir une maison à Seattle, je peux m'en occuper... »_

 _Je lui souris et elle se décrispe un peu._

 _« Je ne voudrais pas que tu aie à t'occuper de tout...mais c'est vrai qu'un coup de main m'aiderai beaucoup... »_

 _« Super, quand je ne serais pas au lycée, je te donnerai un coup de main, je m'occuperai des lessives et des repas et... »_

 _« Au lycée ? »_

 _« Ben oui, à la Push ou à Forks, comme tu préfère...mais... »_

 _« Luna, tu n'iras pas au lycée. »_

 _Je la regarde, médusée :_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Je te donnerai cours moi-même... je suis prof à la base tu sais, je donnais cours à domicile à des élèves à l'étranger, je suis on ne peut pus qualifiée. »_

 _Alors là, je tombe des nues…_

 _Je vais devoir rester enfermée ici h24, sans pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres ?_

 _Là c'est sûr, je ne vais pas tenir le coup…_

 _« Ah… je pourrais peut-être aller me renseigner pour des activités sportives en ville, histoire de... »_

 _Marian m'interromps :_

 _« Luna. »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« J'aimerai mieux...que tu ne sorte pas . »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Elle est mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Elle évite mon regard._

 _« Marian ? »_

 _« Je préférerai que tu ne sorte pas trop en ville, c'est tout... »_

 _Elle se lève et quitte la pièce._

 _Okay…_

 _J'ai passé la matinée seule dans ma chambre à lire « Dracula » de Bram Stocker, mon roman préféré._

 _Marian n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis notre conversation un peu tendue de ce matin…_

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse que je sorte._

 _C'est exactement comme quand j'étais petite, mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'aille jouer dans les bois, même avec eux. Pourtant, j'ai toujours adoré être dans la nature, mais ils refusaient catégoriquement, comme quoi, elle avait beau dire que mes parents étaient trop stricts avec moi quand j'étais petite, Marian a finit par devenir comme eux…_

 _Pendant le déjeuner, l'ambiance est glaciale, on pourrait entendre les mouches voler…_

 _Marian fixe son assiette et mange sans réel entrain._

 _Je sens que vivre ça à chaque repas va être particulièrement difficile…_

 _Elle finit par se lever._

 _« Merci, c'était très bon. »_

 _Elle débarrasse son assiette puis retourne au salon pour s'installer devant la télévision._

 _Le lendemain, j'ai droit à mes premier cours._

 _Ma tante est plutôt douée pour enseigner, je n'ai pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Dans un sens, j'ai l'impression que cela arrange Marian. Je peux sentir son malaise croissant._

 _Je peine à croire que cette femme est ma tante, cette belle trentenaire qui pouvait parler de tout avec tout le monde et qui respirait la confiance en soi._

 _Après les cours, je cuisine le repas. Nous mangeons dans le même silence qu'hier et lorsqu'elle a fini, ma tante va s'allonger dans le fauteuil, comme hier._

 _Lorsque je termine la vaisselle 20 minutes plus tard, je la trouve endormie devant le télé-achat, exactement comme hier._

 _Je pourrais en profiter pour sortir un peu, il ne pleut pas et quelques rayons de soleil percent même à travers les nuages._

 _Je me doute que ça ne va pas lui plaire mais bon...elle ne peut pas me garder enfermée 24 heures sur 24._

 _Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre pour prendre mon carnet à dessin et ma trousse._

 _J'ai toujours adoré dessiner, surtout les paysages que l'on peut trouver à la Push, alors j'ai 4 années d'absence à rattraper._

 _Après avoir laissé un mot sur la table basse au cas où Marian se réveillerait, je quitte la maison._

 _Après 30 minutes de marche, j'atteins la plage._

 _Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir profiter du beau temps, plusieurs jeunes jouent au volley, un couple et leurs enfants construisent un château de sable et un jeune homme court à coté de son golden retriever._

 _Je marche encore quelque minutes avant de retrouver mon endroit préféré :_

 _C'est un rocher qui surplombe la plage._

 _J'y venais souvent quand j'étais enfant. Papa et maman installaient de quoi faire un pique nique pendant que je dessinait les gens que je voyais sur la plage, nous mangions, puis nous faisions la sieste au soleil, puis, si il faisait beau, nous allions nous baigner, sinon nous allions nous promener en forêt._

 _Je m'assieds en tailleur sur le rocher et je commence à dessiner tout ce que je vois : Les sapins de la forêt, les jeunes qui jouent au volley, les vagues qui viennent s'écraser contre les rochers en bas de la falaise._

 _« Tu es vachement douée ! »_

 _Je sursaute quand une voix se fait entendre derrière moi. Mon crayon m'échappe des mains et roule aux pieds de l'inconnu._

 _Je lève les yeux vers lui et le temps s'arrête._


	4. Chapitre 3: Rencontre

_Il est grand, plus d'un mètre 80. Sa peau a la couleur du cuivre, ses cheveux noirs sont courts et partent dans tous les sens, ses yeux sont brun sombre, chaleureux._

 _Je ressens...une violente attraction, comme si il n'y avait que lui et moi, tout le reste disparaît. Une seule corde me rattache sur terre...et elle se trouve devant moi._

 _L'Apollon me regarde, l'air aussi surpris que moi._

 _Nous restons là à nous dévisager pendant ce qui me semble une éternité, puis, il semble se ressaisir et se penche pour ramasser mon crayon, me tirant de mon étrange fascination._

 _« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »_

 _« Ce n'est rien. »_

 _« Je m'appelle Seth Clearwater. »_

 _« Luna Crane, enchantée. »_

 _Il s'assied à coté de moi._

 _« Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant, tu viens d'emménager ? »_

 _« Oui et non, en fait j'ai vécu ici de ma naissance à mes 13 ans, puis j'ai emménagé à Seattle après la mort de mes parents, et aujourd'hui me revoilà. »_

 _« Oh...et tu as quel âge ? »_

 _« J'aurai 17 ans en décembre, et toi ? »_

 _« 17 ans depuis peu, tu habites seule ? »_

 _En temps normal, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à parler facilement avec des inconnus, mais Seth transpire la sympathie et...je ne sais pas, je sens que je peux lui faire confiance._

 _« Non, je vis avec ma tante dans une maison à l'entrée de la réserve. »_

 _« Tu veux dire avec la cingl...hum... »_

 _Il s'interrompt, gêné. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire :_

 _« Oui, je suis la nièce de la cinglée. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas méchant, mais elle ne sort jamais, ne parle à personne, et si on a le malheur de s'approcher de la maison, elle nous jette des regards noirs derrière les rideaux. »_

 _Je savais que ma tante était devenue spéciale, mais alors là…_

 _« On ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle, alors qu'elle est là depuis 4 ans. »_

 _« Marian McGowan. »_

 _« Et elle a emménagé là après la mort de tes parents ? »_

 _« Oui, elle du mal à faire son deuil. »_

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Ca fait 4 ans… ça reste douloureux mais je m'y suis habituée. »_

 _« Je comprends. »_

 _« Et toi, tu vis à la Push aussi j'imagine. »_

 _Il rit :_

 _« Oui, au cas où ça ne se verrait pas, je suis de la réserve, je vis avec ma mère et ma sœur. »_

 _« Grande ou petite ? »_

 _« Grande, elle a 23 ans. Elle emménage cet été avec son compagnon. »_

 _« Et ton père ? »_

 _Son visage s'assombrit légèrement._

 _« Mort. Une crise cardiaque i ans et demi. »_

 _« Je suis désolée. »_

 _Il me sourit :_

 _« Ne t'en fait pas, je m'y suis fait, c'est pour ma mère que ça a été le plus dur, mais maintenant elle va mieux, et elle est presque avec un mec. »_

 _« Presque ? »_

 _Il lève les yeux au ciel :_

 _« Charlie Swan, le shérif de Forks. Ca crève les yeux qu'ils ont envie de se mettre ensemble, mais comme Charlie était un des meilleurs amis de papa, elle a peur que leur relation nous choque, donc pour l'instant ils sont « juste amis ». »_

 _« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »_

 _« Non, franchement Charlie est un type bien, il a divorcé il y a des années et il ne s'est jamais intéressé à personne à part le bien de sa ville et de sa fille. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait dragué ma mère quand mon père était encore là. Ils ont simplement fait leur deuil ensemble et ça les a rapproché. »_

 _« Je vois. »_

 _« Et sinon, tu vas fréquenter le lycée de Forks ou celui de la Push ? »_

 _« Aucun des deux, ma tante a décrété qu'elle me donnerait cours à domicile. Et elle ne veut pas que je quitte la maison »_

 _« Pas cool. »_

 _« Pas cool du tout...alors j'ai profité de sa sieste pour m'évader un peu... »_

 _Je lui montre mon carnet de croquis. Il le feuillette._

 _« Tu dessines vraiment très bien. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Nous continuons à faire connaissance, jusqu'à ce que je jette un œil à ma montre._

 _16h. Cela fait déjà presque 2 heures que je suis partie, si ma tante se réveille, elle va me passer un savon._

 _« Il faut que j'y ailles. »_

 _« Je te raccompagne si tu veux. »_

 _« Pourquoi pas. »_

 _Nous discutons encore pendant les 30 minutes du trajet. J'apprends ainsi que Seth suit les cours au lycée de la Push le matin uniquement, qu'il mesure 1m83, qu'il voudrait être guide de randonnée ou moniteur d'escalade et qu'il adore les pancakes chocolat-crème fraîche (je ne sais même plus comment nous en sommes venus à parler de ça.), quand enfin nous arrivons devant chez moi._

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir. » dit Seth._

 _« Moi aussi. »_

 _« Demain même endroit même heure ? »_

 _« Ca marche. »_

 _« A demain alors. »_

 _« A demain. »_

 _Il me fait un petit signe avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître dans les bois._

 _En rentrant, je découvre Marian toujours endormie. Le mot que je lui ai laissé est toujours sur la table. Je le récupère vite-fait, tant mieux si elle ne découvre pas que je suis sortie._

 _Elle finit pas s'éveiller dix minutes plus tard._

 _Je suis assise dans le canapé en face d'elle, en train de lire « Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur » comme si de rien n'était._

 _« Bien dormi ? »_

 _« Oui. » répond elle en s'étirant._

 _« Tu ne dors pas bien la nuit ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment non. »_

 _« Tu veux un thé ? »_

 _« Volontier. »_

 _C'est une tradition dans la famille depuis que mes grands-parents (les parent de maman et Marian) sont arrivés d'Irlande dans les années 60, on ne boit jamais de café, que du thé._

 _Ils étaient très british si je puis dire, la seule qui ce soit vraiment américanisée, c'est Marian, mais elle a gardé l'amour du thé caractéristique de la Grande Bretagne._

 _Pendant que nous buvons notre thé, face à face dans la salle à manger, je guette un quelconque signe indiquant que Marian s'est réveillée et a constaté mon absence cet après midi. Mais elle ne semble pas s'en être aperçue._

 _Après cela, je monte dans ma chambre, prend mon second carnet, celui réservé aux portraits, et je redessine chaque trait du visage qui, depuis cet après-midi, ne quitte plus mes pensées._


End file.
